elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mara's Eye Pond
Mara's Eye Pond is a clearing in . It is a small pond with an islet in the middle located a short distance east of Gallows Rock. Blood stains lead from a waterlogged boat to a hidden trapdoor that leads to Mara's Eye Den. mudcrabs roam the outskirts of the pond as well as the small island. A few spriggans are found near the area. There is a boat with a sack, a box, and an oar inside of it, as well as a lantern indicating that this is a possible smuggler's hideout. Weird noises can also be heard around this little island. Strangely, despite not being linked to any waterways, the waters of the pond have a fairly strong northerly current. With installed, a clay deposit can be found to the west of the little island, just by the edge of the water. Sublocations Mara's Eye Den The access is through a trapdoor found on the small island in the lake. This hidden cave is found in the clearing of Mara's Eye Pond. It is currently inhabited by two mage vampires who have sheltered here to hide from possible threats and to feast on the human corpses they hunt. A smuggler's body and his journal can be found here, along with a dead Vigilant of Stendarr, locked in a cage. There is also an executioner's block with a woodcutter's axe on top of it. *Two hostile leveled vampires and a smuggler will be waiting inside the den. *Inside the den is the Smuggler's Journal, on a table near the entrance, which explains the presence of the vampires and the executioner's block. Below the vampires' living area is a pool where two holding cages can be found, as well as two chests, and a sculpture of a bird (similar to those found in many dungeons and ruins) with a coin purse in its mouth. *Of the two cages at the bottom of the well, only one needs to be picked, with a leveled lock. The other is free to open, and contains the body of a Vigilant of Stendarr. *Of the two chests in the den, only one is locked. *A woodcutter's axe can also be found in the den. *The skill book Guide to Better Thieving sits on top of a pile of crates with other books and a soul gem. Gallery Trap entrance.jpg|The entrance to Mara's Eye Den. Maras eye den.jpg|Interior of Mara's Eye Den. Bugs * If the player jumps while facing the "Open to Skyrim" ladder, they may get another prompt "Open/Close Door" despite there being no door that will open or close. *It's possible to get stuck between the large pillar and crates where the books and soul gem are located. If this happens, it is recommended to load a previous save, but there is a small chance to get out by sneaking and jumping in third-person view. Appearances * de:Maras Auge es:Estanque del Ojo de Mara fr:Étang de l'Œil de Mara it:Laghetto dell'Occhio di Mara ru:Пруд Глаз Мары Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Caves